


Snooze

by luinlote



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinlote/pseuds/luinlote
Summary: Magnus never begged for anything. He never had, not for hundreds of years. He never crawled, he never asked twice. He rarely asked even once. That was the rule that applied to every aspect of Magnus' life.Every aspect, except for Alexander. Or,The one where Magnus comes home, and Alec is asleep on his sofa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very new to the Shadowhunter/Mortal Instruments fandom, but... hiya! My canon so far consist of the TV-series (which I base all the characer's looks and personalities on) but I also just finished the first book so a few tidbits from the books will shine through as well.
> 
> I own nothing, of course. No disrespect is meant by this, and no money is being made from this.
> 
> Hopefully someone will enjoy this! :)

Alec was asleep.

Like, actually asleep during the middle of the day.

He was still in his gear, dark jeans, and a thin, overwashed grey t-shirt stretched across his back and over his thick biceps as his arms were crossed infront of his chest. His leather jacket was carefully folded across the armrest of the sofa, and the bow and quiver was resting against the wall just inside the entrence. Alec himself was curled up on the soft leather sofa in the loft, and in his crossed arms he was clutching a dark red throw pillow, his endless legs pulled up to get enough room for his long body. His long dark lashes were fanned across his cheekbones and his mouth was slightly open as soft huffs of deep breaths could be heard in the stillness at even intervals. Alec looked utterly relaxed and Magnus' heart clenched in his chest.

To see Alec here like this, to see that he was so relaxed here that he could actually fall asleep, even when Magnus himself wasn't home, it did something to make Magnus' heartbeat start thumping irregularly.

Magnus crouched down on his knees just infront of the sofa, and leaned down to be eye level with Alec's face. He took in the sight in front of him, the face of this incredibly beautiful man currently asleep on his sofa.

Kneeling in front of Alec, he lifted his hand, to stop and hesitate for a short moment - he didn't want to disturb the younger man's slumber, by the angel did Alexander need any sleep that he could get - before he carefully with the slightest of touches pushed back a curl of dark hair from Alec's forehead. He stroked it back over his temple, his own hand trailing down the back of Alec's head, to stroke behind his ear to then carefully and gently stroke a thumb along Alec's cheekbones.

Magnus' breath got caught in his throat, again. He could, without the shadow of a doubt, spend the rest of his long eternity admiring this sight.

Sometimes it scared him, how much he loved Alexander, and how fast it had gone from zero to a hundred. Or zero to thousand was more what it had felt like. What it still felt like. Because, nothing, absolutely nothing in his long existence had ever been like this. Never felt like this. Nothing. Everyone before Alec had been infatuations, everything before him, he had realized, had been grey and hazy and now everything was suddenly in startling colors, bright lights and crystal clarity. He wondered, sometimes, how he somehow had just _known_ that even before he had gotten to know his dear Alexander.

Because somehow he had just known, from that very first time he laid eyes on the young shadowhunter and he had somehow known that, _him_. _Him is who I want._  Had somehow known that he'd be worth fighting for.

He had somehow known from deep within that Alexander was worth fighting for. Even before he knew just exactly how blue his eyes were up close, or how his hands trembled as they touched Magnus' body, even before he knew how Alexander tasted in the early mornings, or in the middle of the day or late at night. Had known he was worth fighting for even before he knew the soft, desperate sounds Alec made when they made love, or how gentle his heart was. Before he knew Alexander's dry and sarcastic sense of humour, or before he knew every nook and cranny of that long, strong body. Before he knew that Alexander would, by some kind of miracle Magnus wasn't sure how he'd come to deserve, come to love Magnus too.

Magnus never begged for anything. He never had, not for hundreds of years. He never crawled, he never asked twice. He rarely asked even once. That was the rule that applied to every aspect of Magnus' life.

Every aspect except for Alec.

He had pursued him when he was usually so used to being the one persued. He had went after Alec and had tried so hard not to be desperate because Magnus Bane, High warlock of Brooklyn was many things, but one thing that he never was, was desperate for someone's attention.

But, oh, how desperate he had been. And Alexander had been so close to slip through his fingers and Magnus had given up, he really had. Alec had been getting married and that, indeed, was a death blow if anything.

But then... no. He hadn't given up after all, had went after him one last time and for the one time in his life when he thumbed that rule of his, he was happy it had been that particular time. Because here they were, a little over a year later, and Alec Lightwood was here in his loft, having let himself in with his own key while Magnus was out on business, and now he was sleeping softly, in the middle of the day, Chairman Meow curled just behind his feet.

Magnus' heart clenched again, and that's when Alec stirred. His strong arm clutching the pillow tightly was suddenly twitching a little, his fingers starting to unclench the pillow as he made a soft sound, something that almost sounded like a kitten mewl (even though Magnus wouldn't say that out loud to Alexander) as his eyes started fluttering under his eyelids.

Magnus smiled, softly, more soft than he had ever thought himself capable of, as he once again reached out, this time stroking Alec's jaw with his knuckle.

"-'Nus," Alec rasped out just as his eyes fluttered open, trying to find focus in the hazy darkness of the room. Only the light from the city below gave any kind of light into the loft, no lamps at all on inside the apartment. It made for a soft, hazy light, capturing them even further in this moment of stillness and peace.

"Hi there, sleeping beauty." Magnus grinned at him as Alec huffed out a sound, something in between a laugh and exasparation before he let go of the pillow with one hand and reached out to squeeze at Magnus' wrist. There was complete silence and stillness for a moment or two as Magnus held his own hand still, resting his elbow on the couch cusion, as Alec was rubbing his thumb over Magnus' pulse point, his eyes shut again.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." He mumbled, soft and loose.

"That you did." Magnus replied in a whisper. "But don't be sorry for it, Alexander. I'm glad you could get some rest while I was away."

"I meant to wait up for you." Alec's eyes were opening again, pupils dark as he peered up at Magnus through long lashes. "I've missed you."

Only a few months ago, such an admission would have been such a struggle for Alec to say, Magnus knew. That's why it meant so much.

"I missed you too. You've been gone for a while."

Alec nodded. "It took longer than we expected. We tracked them all the way to Harrisonburg before we lost track of them." He let out a soft yawn, covering his face in the pillow. "It's not our area, someone else should've taken over but... Jace was adamant. And Izzy too. We kept tracking the demons - they were... they were Iblis demons," Magnus' eyes grew round, but he had no other time to react as Alec's grip around his wrist loosened to trail up his hand, to clutch their fingers together.

Alec continued. "We lost them for a bit. They knew they were being followed, so they hid. We couldn't even find a single trace of them for two days. But then we did, and now they're gone."

"My brave shadowhunter." Magnus kissed to top of Alec's knuckles. "You did well."

Alec huffed again. "We should've been quicker. It should've been routine work."

"Always so hard on yourself." Magnus smiled at him, still pressing soft kisses to his calloused hand.

Suddenly Alec let go of the hand he was holding, to reach for the pillow resting against his chest. He placed it in front of his own head.

"Wanna rest some more?" Alec scooted back as far as he could, pressing himself against the backrest of the sofa as he patted the tiny sliver of space left in front of him on the sofa.

"Oh, my, Alexander. Is that a flirtation?"

Alec laughed softly as he continued to pat the pillow in front of himself. "No." He reached out for Magnus' hand and tugged him towards himself, making Magnus crawl from his kneeling position and up the sofa (even though Magnus Bane never, as mentioned before, crawled) to settle against Alec's chest.

"It's not a flirtation." With soft laughter in his voice, Alec continued, after a kiss to Magnus' cheekbone. "I'm asking you to sleep with me." He put his arms around Magnus's shoulders, tugging him closer. Maugnus laughed out loud.

"I'm positively scandalized you would ask me such a thing, Alexander."

"Just sleep, though. Sorry, I'm tired." Alec laughed back, even as his eyes were falling shut again.

"I know, Alexander. You need your rest. I'd be happy to get some rest with you." Magnus settled down quickly, his arm coming around Alec's waist, a leg pushing in between Alec's thighs. He settled his head down the pillow Alec had placed out for him.

In minutes, they were both asleep.


End file.
